


General Chaos

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the hardest thing to do is get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: How I Met Your Mother, Ted Mosby/Robin Scherbatsky, salute, silence

There are some things that are given. If you fall, it will hurt. If you kiss your old lover, it will sting. If you make love to them – no matter how gentle they are – the moment will be bittersweet.

When you wrap your mouth around someone and clutch them to you like a life preserver, you know you’re dooming yourself to recycling those old words you shared – the reasons why you said no or she said yes. The reason why you can’t live without their hands, their mouths, their cocks, the flavor of the come on your tonge.

Ted and Robin lie among the tattered shards of their romance, sharing guilty looks and quiet

“I guess we’re gonna have to live with the general chaos we’ve got.”

“General chaos,” she agreed, and saluted him back tearfully.


End file.
